


Challenge Accepted

by vanitypride



Series: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020 [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Liu HaiKuan/Zhu Zanjin, Established Relationship, M/M, RPF, Secret Relationship, Stay-In Dinner Date, Stolen Glances, ZLH Challenge 2020, ZZJ is wearing his infamous short shorts, ZZJ's short shorts are LHK's weakness, ZhuLiuHai, ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitypride/pseuds/vanitypride
Summary: Zhu Zanjin and Liu Haikuan are having a stay-in dinner date at Liu Haikuan's apartment. Stolen glances soon pave way to staring and teasing until it turns into a challenge to see who of the two will cave in first.(ZLH Challenge 2020: Day 1 Prompt - Stolen Glances)
Relationships: Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin
Series: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I am back this month with some ZhuLiuHai goodness for the ZLH Challenge 2020 Collection. ^_^
> 
> It's my first time writing RPFs, something I never in a million years thought I'd actually do, but we're here. And it's all thanks to ZhuLiuHai. Seriously those boys are the only exception to my rule and I just fangirl over them so much. They are my real-life OTP & the ZhuLiuHai Files page on Twitter is life. The posts, the coincidences between these two has me like, ahhh! Lol
> 
> Anyway, enough fangirling. Haha Hope you all enjoy my first ever ZLH fic. Excited to write the next two prompts for this challenge, and hopefully some more fics in the near future. ^_^

The pair sat across from each other at the dining table, eyes locked with one another as they hardly paid any attention to their food. In that present moment, it was just them in their small little world, in the comfort of Liu Haikuan's apartment.

Zhu Zanjin broke eye contact first, growing shy but still bearing a smile on his face as he gazed upon his food. His cheeks dimpled, making him look even more adorable, more beautiful.

A smile also formed on Liu Haikuan's lips as he admired his little love, his Xiao Zhu. He treasured every small moment like this, every chance they got to share together like this, because outside these walls they weren't allowed the same luxury.

They couldn't be public about their love in the outside world, and it didn't help that they seldom got to see each other. For there were always people watching, keeping an eye on them to notice any misstep. Their fans and supporters wouldn't mind as much, but those in the industry would definitely have a problem with it. It would be detrimental to their careers if they were ever truly found out. As of now, the rumors were just that. Rumors, insufficient proof. But they still needed to be careful.

Setting those thoughts aside for the time being, Liu Haikuan refocused on his dinner. He followed his boyfriend's example, picking up the ladle to resume eating the soup they'd made together. It was quite the romantic idea his Xiao Zhu had come up with. A stay-in dinner date.

It was nice to just stay at home and collaborate on a domestic activity, almost as if it were part of their daily lives. As if they actually lived together, like a married couple.

Liu Haikuan smiled at the thought, and he couldn't help staring at his beloved once again. He could honestly do it endlessly, always…

"Haikuan-gege," Zhu Zanjin pouted. "Stop staring at me and eat your food. It's going to get cold."

"What, I can't admire my precious boyfriend for a moment?"

Zhu Zanjin nearly rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "You've been doing it all throughout dinner."

"So have you, Xiao Zhu," Liu Haikuan tossed right back, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Well yes, but…"

The smirk only grew larger as Haikuan teased his beloved. "So you admit to it then."

"I-I--" The younger man stuttered, struggling to form the right words.

Liu Haikuan chuckled in response. He'd clearly won this little game, as he tended to do most times. One look into his boyfriend's eyes, however, and he was immediately hushed up.

The normally cute, innocent, Carslan eyes currently glared daggers at the man across the way. Zhu Zanjin was far from amused.

"Xiao Zhu," Haikuan pouted suddenly, feeling bad for upsetting his darling boyfriend. "It was just light teasing. Nothing to get mad about."

Zhu Zanjin remained silent, shaking his head before redirecting his attention to his food.

"Baby, please talk to me?" He gently inquired, waiting for his beloved Xiao Zhu to meet his gaze… but it never happened.

Admitting defeat, he knew he needed to set things right. Liu Haikuan got up from his chair and rounded the table before sitting himself down closer to his darling Xiao Zhu. "Love, come on now. Please forgive me, yes?" He tried again, attempting to rest his hand atop Zanjin's.

Unfortunately for Haikuan, the young man withdrew his hand and placed it on his lap.

"Why should I?" Zhu Zanjin retorted, carrying on with his meal as he scooped up some rice with his chopsticks before depositing it into his mouth.

"Because you love me, and you know just how crazy in love I am with you too, my Xiao Zhu."

Zhu Zanjin shrugged. "You talk too much. And you're always so full of yourself."

Liu Haikuan merely shook his head, watching with an amused expression as his Xiao Zhu continued to eat. "But it's true, is it not?"

He was met with silence, his darling boyfriend refusing to speak further on the subject. But Haikuan wasn't going to let up. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Come on, I dare you. Tell me you're not in love with me. Can you do it?"

Zhu Zanjin still wouldn't budge, wouldn't even give him the time of day. But that just made things all the easier for what Liu Haikuan planned to do next.

"Can you do it if I do this?" He asked, leaning in close to an unsuspecting Zanjin before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Or this?" Liu Haikuan pressed, this time trailing his lips down Xiao Zhu's neck, more specifically along his sensitive jugular.

A small shuddered breath betrayed Zhu Zanjin, leaving his mouth before he could even stop it. "Haikuan-gege…"

Liu Haikuan smirked. "Yes, Xiao Zhu? Do you like it, or do you still hate me?" 

Having distracted his Xiao Zhu plenty with his gentle kisses, Liu Haikuan lifted up a hand and tweaked one of his boyfriend's nipples through his shirt.

Another gasp escaped Zhu Zanjin's lips, words slipping away from him this time. "I don't hate you…"

"Good. So you like it then, huh?" Haikuan breathed hotly against the beautiful, milky neck.

A shiver rolled down Zanjin's spine, leaving him speechless as the hot breath continued to hit against his sensitive skin. All Zhu Zanjin could do was nod in response. "Mmn…"

Liu Haikuan smirked again. He quite enjoyed getting his Xiao Zhu all worked up like this. He took it up another notch, this time allowing his tongue to trail along his boyfriend's slightly protruding neck vein.

"Do you want more, baby? I'd very much like to have you for dinner instead…" As Haikuan spoke those words, his hand was already shifting over to the other nipple, pinching it through the fabric. "Whoops, looks like my hand slipped," he teased, tweaking the hardening bud again for good measure.

"Nnghhh, Haikuan-gege," Zhu Zanjin whined as he leaned his head back.

A chuckle rumbled deep within Liu Haikuan's throat. "Am I to take that as a yes?"

Zanjin inwardly cursed his boyfriend, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of his triumph just yet. Haikuan-gege would have to earn it. "And if it means no?" He asked in his newfound confidence, all smug and eager to see how the man would react.

"So you're trying to tease me, hmm Xiao Zhu? Let's see how long you can last until you give in. Do you accept my challenge?" Liu Haikuan dragged the tip of his nose up his boyfriend's jugular, trying to weaken the young man's defenses. "Or do you choose to forfeit now?" A chaste kiss followed the inquiry, lips pressed close to Zhu Zanjin's chin.

Haikuan was willing to grant his Xiao Zhu the opportunity to desist now. In the end, his precious little boyfriend would cave in, so why bother being stubborn about it? Why delay the fun they could have together right here on the dinner table?

Zhu Zanjin scoffed, turning his head to face his haughty boyfriend. "You really think I'll go down without a fight? Why don't we see how long you'll last before you bend me over this table?"

Liu Haikuan nearly groaned at the thought of that image. How he'd love to do it right now, setting them both on their feet, quickly stripping away their bottom wear so they could connect as one… but he couldn't bring himself to lose that easily. He had his pride to uphold. He was the one who initiated this game, and it was his to win.

"You little tease…" he uttered simply, trying to keep a calm exterior.

It was now Zhu Zanjin's turn to smirk. "Does it infuriate you to lose against me, Haikuan-gege?"

"Does it infuriate you to hold yourself back from what you want, Xiao Zhu? Aren't you desperate to have me bend you over so I can make you mine again and again?" The man raised his eyebrows in a confident, almost cocky manner. He was certain he could hit a weak point, make his Xiao Zhu succumb to him instead.

"And aren't you desperate for implying such things? Why don't you just do it, huh? I suppose you can start by setting me upon the table," he began to describe a scene, slowly bringing up one of his legs to rest atop his Haikuan-gege's lap. With the shorts he was wearing it was so easy to lure his boyfriend, provide him with a little eye candy for motivation. "Spreading my legs apart so you can kiss and nip at them to your heart's content. Then, you can suc--"

Zhu Zanjin was immediately cut off, Liu Haikuan unable to handle it anymore before he swooped in for a hungry, needy kiss. He hummed into his Xiao Zhu's mouth, delighting in how good it felt to claim those beautiful rosy lips. His tongue dipped into said waiting mouth, rubbing itself against his Xiao Zhu's tongue. Liu Haikuan soon imagined the two of them on his bed, naked and rubbing against one another, his hand wrapped around both their cocks as he stroked them to completion. He hummed again at the mere thought as he continued kissing his Xiao Zhu.

All the while, eager fingers skittered across that gorgeous, milky leg. That very leg that was his absolute weakness. How dare his Xiao Zhu look so good in short shorts, exposing his beautiful, creamy legs. How dare he flaunt them and tease him with them, knowing damn well they were his weakness. But no matter, for soon enough Xiao Zhu would get what he was asking for. He would be the one writhing in pleasure, crying out wantonly as his Haikuan-gege made endless love to him… in the bedroom.  _ Their _ bedroom.


End file.
